¿Kurama, es que?
by Shitami-chan-Onne-sama
Summary: Todos tenemos a un amigo siempre que le ocupemos nos ara un favor, sabemos que podemos confiar en el incondicionalmente, que no podemos esperar más que sinceridad de él, o al menos, eso fue lo que pensó aquel zorro. ¡NARUTO, ¿QUE COÑO ME HAS ECHO, MALDITO CRIÓ!: Leve Kyuubi-KuramaXHinata, SasukeXNaruto: ¡Esto es una comedia echa por una Fujoshi declarada, todo se puede esperar!
1. Capitulo 1: Cuerpo

¡Hola a todos! Si, si... no continué el otro fic... *se cubre la cabeza de posibles golpes* Gomenasai, Vallolett... Gmen nee...

Si, lo se, lo comprendo, no hay necesidad.  
>Se que me dirán: ¡NO ESCRIBAS NADA SI NO LO TERMINARAS!: o algo así...<br>Pero cuando te llegan ideas a lo relámpago a la cabeza, te llegan.

Notas: Naruto/Naruto-Shippuden (para mi disgusto) NO ME PERTENECE.  
>Personajes que podrán cambiar de personalidad: Sasuke, Hinata, Kyuubi y demás!<br>Se aceptan amenazas de muerte (^-^Uu

(**_TENGA ME PACIENCIA CON EL OTRO FIC, ¿SI?_**) *llora como vil magdalena*

Les dejo esta mi primera historia ficticia de Naruto. ¡aquí la introducción!.. ¿o es el prologo?...hay me confundí... ¡En fin, disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>-o-<strong>

**-o-**

**Todos tonemos a un amigo siempre que le ocupemos nos ara un favor, sabemos que podemos confiar en el incondicionalmente, que no podemos esperar más que sinceridad de él, o al menos, eso fue lo que pensó aquel zorro. ¡NARUTO, ¿QUE COÑO ME HAS ECHO, MALDITO CRIÓ?!**

**Kurama, el gran bijou de nueve colas, el más imponente demonio que conoció el mondo, esta a punto de cometer un acto atroz en contra de su Jinchuriki, lleva como arma, un cabello largo y sedoso, piel semi-morena impecable, una escultural figura, vos melodiosa cantaría y dos pechos ****por cortesía de Naruto.**

**-¡Venga, que no es tan malo!**

**-¡Cállate degenerado, solamente lo dices para que no te diga nada cuanto intentas manosearme!  
><strong>

**De verdad que las cosas se pondrían interesantes en Konoha, ahora, ¿como lograran los mas degenerados resistirse de tan encantadora belleza?**

**-Al que se me acerque... ¡LE CORTO LA LOS HUEVOS!**

**-o-**

**-o-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-<strong>

Lo que hablan los personajes

**-o-**

_Pensamientos_

**-o-**

Buji-kyuubi

**-o-**

~**_Narrador_**~

**-o-**

**¡GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO! ¡PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE!**

**-o-**

**Capitulo 1:** Kurama: corre, corre pequeña alimaña, que si te pillo no engendraras nunca en tu vida.

* * *

><p>El aire de la tarde le dio de lleno en la cara, los músculos se le tensaron al sentir como respiraba el puro oxigeno del verano, se sentía diferente, no era para menos ahora que tenía un cuerpo propio, temporal y humano pero propio al fin de cuentas. El calor se hizo presente en su piel, abrió lentamente los ojos mirando como el cielo estaba de un azul claro, miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba en el bosque. Sonrío para sus adentros, el truco era hacerse pasar por su amigo, o su primo, y si era él tonto el que aria todo, suspiro contradiciendo su "genial idea", lo aria pasar por su hermano.<p>

-_Ese mocoso puede ser bastante estúpido sin proponérselo…_ -pensó cansado, tenía que vestirse con las ropas del ninja o nadie en su sano juicio confiaría en un hombre desnudo paseándose por la aldea.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba tendido en el suelo al mover un brazo, miro su mano, algo delgada, se toco el pecho al notar la suave respiración además de que quería tocar por primera vez piel que fuera enteramente de él, pero, demasiado delicada, la piel era muy suave y blanda, poco a poco el sudor se apodero de su cuerpo, no era pectorales lo que estaba tocando, ¡Eran senos! De un salto se paro pero la rapidez fue tal que se precipito de nuevo al suelo. Miro sus piernas, largas y torneadas de piel semi-bronceada, un tic nervioso se apodero de un de sus perfectas cejas, se tomo un mechón que se coló de su cabellera, rubio-anaranjado y largo, sintió una mirada a la espalda y una risa suave que se convirtió en una carcajada le resonó en el tímpano, esto…esto no le podía estar pasando…

Se paro y calculadoramente localizo la fuente del sonido, el maldito crio le había hecho la primera y última broma así a él de su vida.

-¡Te voy a matar!

El grito hizo que las aves que estaban alrededor volaran espantadas, que los perros ladrasen, que niños salieran corrieran buscando la protección de sus madres y que Usumaki Naruto huyera como alma que lleva el diablo por su vida. No podía creérselo, confió en el pelos de piña, le considero por un segundo un casi amigo y le sale con esta broma para nada chistosa.

-Cuando te ponga las manos encima… ¡Oh, me conocerás, de eso me encargo!

-Venga, amigo… -en la entrada de la aldea- No serias capas de entrar 'desnuda' ¿o sí?

Los ojos carmín brillaron furiosos, claro que le daría vergüenza, era algo muy normal en HUMANOS y por muy cuerpo humano que trajera seguía siendo un demonio, aparte era un cuerpo que no le gustaba, por dios, ¡Estaba en el cuerpo de una mujer! Y no en el de cualquier mujer, estaba en un cuerpo creado por el condenado de su Jinchuriki. Era un demonio, maldita sea, no una niña que se jugaba la reputación al entrar desnuda a una aldea de más poblada, se reirían eternamente del Gran Demonio Kurama, El Nueve Colas, El Más Poderoso de los Nueve Bujou's, a ver, ¿Qué haría? ¿Se resignaría y se quedaría en el bosque hasta que consiguiera ropa de mujer, dejaría que le vieran la carne a plena luz del día, dejaría a Naruto salirse con la suya, o, le rompería cada hueso del cuerpo que pudiera encontrarle? ¡PERFECTO!, pensó con malicia el zorro, le daba igual que le vieran hasta lo que no se enseña al público e infantes, porque iba a hacer sufrir a Naruto.

-¿Naruko-chan, te comió la lengua el zorro? -exclamo riéndose a buena gana.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, vale, que le dijera lo que quisiera pero el se encargaría de que quedara cual falda de jawallana. Se planto delante de Naruto y sus manos presumieron unas largas uñas. _Me lleva el diablo_, pensó el rubio. Acto seguido, corrió a la aldea lo que le daban las piernas y el miedo.

Mientras que los pechos se le balanceaban por correr, Kyuubi pensaba las más perturbadoras formas de cargarse al chico, no estaba seguro como, no sabía cómo diablos lidiaría con eso ni como escondería las masas de carne que botaban con cada brinco, pero algo era mucho más que obvio, ¡De que Naruto se las pagaba, se las pagaba!

* * *

><p>Continuara... ¡Cuando la inspiración llegue a pata suelta!<br>Hasta mi proxima actualización.

P.D.: El fic: El Misterio de Nuestra Familia: A sido actualizad por mi, de parte de Zafiro, gracias por su atención.

Atentamente: Seiyoumi. (Shitami-chan-Onne-sama)


	2. Capitulo 2: Furia

¡Vale, como dije, aquí el siguiente!

Advertencia: **_Naruto-Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece. Posible spoiler del manga. _**

Espero y les guste el capitulo... ¡Disfruten de mis jaladas!

* * *

><p><strong>-o-<strong>

Lo que hablan los personajes

**-o-**

_Pensamientos_

**-o-**

~**_Narrador_**~

**-o-**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO! ¡PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE!**

**-o-**

**Capitulo 2:** Naruto: Por todo el Ramen del Ichiraku que en mi vida vuelvo a jugar con demonios.

* * *

><p>Saltaba, derrapaba, empujaba, golpeaba, asía todo lo posible por alcanzar al chico, pero tenía varios inconvenientes que no le dejaban, el cuerpo que el tonto le dio era débil, no había comido nada y el viento de verano le alborotaba los cabellos impidiéndole ver bien. Sintió las pequeñas piedras de la tierra clavársele en las plantas de los pies, refunfuño hastiado. <em>En cuanto te tenga bajo mi poder Uzumaki… ¡Ohhh! Necesitaran a los mejores médicos de Konoha, no, del mundo para poder si quiera reconstruirte la pendenciera sonrisa bobalicona que siempre traes estampada en la cara de rata que tienes<em>. Tan sumido en sus pensamientos no noto las miradas de sorpresa que le dirigían, tras dar la vuelta derrapando tierra y graba no miro al niño que estaba jugando en las piernas de su madre, intentando no estamparse contra la mujer y el mocoso dio un tropezón y de narices a la florería, una chica espantada miro sus múltiples flores echas pedazos y esparcidas por el suelo, ¿Porque a sus flores? ¿Por qué no al puesto de Sai que siempre tenía más pornografía que arte? la rubia espantada vio a la chica, entre tanta flor destrozada y adornándole la cabeza, como hiperventilaba furiosa, ¿de dónde había salido? Miro alrededor buscando a alguien que viniera con ella, nada, quizás y… vale, que no se le ocurría nada. Haciendo el amago de acercarse a ayudarle le tomo con delicadeza el brazo, la mirada rojiza se le clavó en el rostro, la alerta natural se encendió en su cuerpo, la chica era peligrosa, lo primero que paso por su cabeza fue, _"Ignórala mejor, no es amenaza sino que está asustada por la caída y cree que le cobraras todo"_ ignorando la amenaza silenciosa comenzó a ayudarla a incorporarse, le alegro ver como la otra no asía el amago de alejarla, cuando estuvieron paradas le dedico un asentamiento de cabeza a modo de que no había problema con las flores, pero, tarde cuenta se dio de que la chica no llevaba nada que cubriera su piel, la peli-naranja estaba mirando un punto fijo ignorando completamente que las personas que pasaban se paraban para contemplarla, la otra chica se sintió un poco cubijada.

_-Cuando te pillete Naruto desearas que Minato te hubiese llevado a la tumba junto con Kushina… _-muchos se preguntaran que culpa tienen los padres del chico, bueno ¿qué culpa tienen? Kurama total y completamente enfurecido tenía la respuesta a tiro de piedra– _Con simplemente traerlo al mundo no solo me echaron a perder la vida a mí, sino que también a la mitad de las aldeas._

-¡Ino! ¿¡Cuánto por la nueva flor!?

Las voces a su alrededor lo trajeron devuelta a la realidad, donde estaba y como estaba. Una descarga de adrenalina le recorrió la espalda, lo sentía, estaba asustado y acorralado no muy lejos, la sonrisa diabólica que adorno su rostro dejo mostrar los colmillos de animal rabioso, por ende, las personas se apresuraron, que digo, corrieron para alejarse de ella. Bueno, quizás las mujeres y uno que otro varón, el resto se quedaba a contemplar.

-¡Lascivos, déjense de jaladas y largo, que aquí no hay show que ver! –Ino enojada por los aldeanos libidinosos se apresuro a quitarse el delantal y tendérselo a la joven que, al parecer, había desaparecido. ¿A dónde se avía ido, y desnuda?

-¡UZUMAKI! ¡MALDITO ENGENDRO!

El alarido de furia la izo voltear el rostro para ver como la melena anaranjada se perdía al doblar la esquina.

-¿Pero que le pasa a la gente ahora? –extrañada y un poco incomoda se dispuso a acomodar de nuevo sus flores, algo le decía por el grito de la chica que Naruto tenía la culpa absoluta de todo, después de sacar cuentas mentalmente ¿Quién demonios tendría el apellido Uzumaki si no era el chico zorro?- Ay, ahora tengo que pedirle ayuda de nuevo a Kiba. –pero ya se las cobraría, Naruto pagaría una gran suma de dinero por sus preciosas flores exóticas ahora aplastadas en el suelo. Dejando de lado la idea de venganza se llevo una mano al mentón pensando, ¿Quién era esa chica?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Paró en seco limpiándose el sudor de la frente, maldición, aun siendo humana el Kyuubi si que tenia resistencia, maldijo entre dientes su suerte, ¿es que no pudo simplemente haberle dado el cuerpo de un clon suyo? NO, tenía que haberle jugado una broma, pero eso no se estaba jugando ahora, lo que estaba en juego era su pellejo moreno, ¡Era un idiota! _¡Uzumaki, maldito engendro!_ El grito le erizo cada vello del cuerpo, esa vos era la de Kyuubi, el sudor frio le recorrió de la frente al cuello, las manos tenían un pequeño tic nervioso a causa del miedo que comenzaba a sentir. Si por si a caso Kurama le cogía, dios santo, estaba seguro que ni Tsunade-Oba-chan le iba a curar todas las heridas en menos de 3 meses.

-Hasta aquí llegue, madre mía, Kurama me va a matar…

Era perfecto como se había atrapado solo, simplemente dar una vuelta en falso y termina en un callejón sin salida, miro al cielo, _"Es demasiado alta, ¡Me lleva! ¡Solo a mí se me ocurre hacerle una broma semejante al Kyuubi!"_ Tiro de sus cabellos rubios exasperado, si el zorro le pillaba no saldría del hospital en meses, o quizás no volviera a caminar, o peor, instintivamente se llevo las manos a su entrepierna, tenía que actuar rápido antes de que Kurama diera con él y le arrebatara el derecho de engendrar, miró las paredes de ladrillo rojizo, eran por lo menos de 5 metros de alto, a cada lado estaba un edificio de departamentos, _Malditos 11 pisos_, murmuro, con los ojos en blanco se dio cuenta de algo que pudo haberle servido, en el de la derecha tenía su departamento, de un salto intento llegar hasta la ventana, lastimosamente se sobo el trasero dolorido, se había caído, genial, ¡El mejor ninja de Konoha no podía pasar una simple pared de ladrillos, ni llegar a su casa si caer de posaderas a la tierra!

Sin querer el rostro de una persona abarcó su mente.

-Si Sasuke me viera ahora diría, ¡Usuratonkachi! Eres un idiota, enfréntate como los hombres a la tontería que acabas de crear, si fuera el Kyuubi desde cuando te hubiera destrozado a golpes. –la sonrisa triste no se izo esperar, extrañaba a su arisco amigo, extrañaba hacerle las típicas bromas y sacarlo que quicio. Suspiro cansado.

-No te voy a destrozar a golpes… ¡te voy a dejar irreconocible a zarpazos! –la vos distorsionada le devolvió el miedo que había perdido, porque al dar vuelta a la cabeza, ahí estaba, desnuda, con los ojos oscurecidos luciendo colmillos, la réplica más exacta que pudo ver de Lucifer, en mujer claro- Ahora dime que prefieres, ¿La nariz rota, o el ojo de cacatúa? –la mirada lacerante le atravesó, válgame dios, ni siquiera Sakura-chan tenia semejante cara cuando le insultaban- No… tengo algo mejor, que tal, sin descendencia de por vida… -Naruto trago un duro nudo en su garganta, bueno, al menos ahora sabia a donde atacaría el zorro embravecido.

-K-kurama… vamos s-si solo era una broma inocente…-levantándose comenzó a retroceder, esto no pintaba nada bien para su salud, si le pillaba, que Tsunade fuera a preparar el crematorio porque seria delito verle la cara que le dejaría Kurama.

-¿Broma inocente? –Murmura para sí- ¿¡BROMA INOCENTE!? –le grita a pulmón inflado- Por primera vez te pido un favor sincero, me sales con que me diste un cuerpo enteramente femenino y la cereza del pastel es que fue una "Broma inocente" ¡Inocente te voy a dejar! -se trono los nudillos luciendo la sonrisa mas amenazante que pudo ver en su vida el rubio- ¡Ponte a rezar Uzumaki!

-¡Waaa! ¡Kurama recapacita!-chillo al tiempo que aruñaba la pared del callejón, a este tiempo el demonio pensaba seriamente si en verdad este era el futuro dios del que él sabía, deseo que fuera mentira, el rubio era lo opuesto a un dios, por el primer Hokage, aun no creía que fuese él quien venciera a Pain. Se toco las sienes escuchando los chillidos- ¡Vale, que me equivoque al jugarte así! ¡Te juro que no se repetirá pero no me hagas nada, tengo que estar completo para cuando Sasuke vuelva de las garras del pedófilo de Orochimaru! ¡Venga ten compasión y corazón por tu Jinchuriki!

-No lo tengo. –sentencio tomándolo del cuello de la chamarra. Tal vez fuese mujer, pero aun tenía algo de altura… tenía la altura del moreno. La gotita le descendió por la mollera, siendo mujer y con la altura del rubio, él era perfecta, pero siendo hombre…era un competo enano.

- ¡KYAA! ¡Tsunade! ¡Shizune! ¡Ero-sennin! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura! ¡Hinata! ¡Sai! ¡Kiba! ¡Ino! ¡Shikamaru! ¡Gaara! ¡Temari! ¡Kankuro! ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Iruka-sensei! ¡Yondaime! ¡Kushina! ¡Papá, Mamá! ¡QUIEN SEA, AYÚDEME!

* * *

><p>continuara... ¡Cuando no me dejen tanta tarea-basura!<p>

¿Que les pareció? ¿Muy buena? ¿Muy mala? ¿De patada de mula en el hígado o simplemente extraña?

Gracias a:_** Ligh hodel**_ y _**lavida134**_ por su comentario.

Atentamente: Seiyoumi. (Shitami-chan-Onne-sama)


	3. Capitulo 3: Resignación

Bien, solo puedo decir dos palabras; Dificultades-técnicas Tarea-Basura.

Aquí el capitulo completo y LARGO.

ADVERTENCIAS: Los personajes de Naruto-Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, solo los tomo para hacerle bulliyng a Kurama, ¡Son de Masashi Kishimoto!  
>Spoiler del manga.<p>

¡Disfrute!

* * *

><p><strong>-o-<strong>

Lo que hablan los personajes

**-o-**

_Pensamientos_

**-o-**

**Palabras con doble sentido o que no entenderán **

**-o-**

~**_Narrador_**~

**-o-**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO! ¡PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE!**

**-o-**

**Capitulo 3: **Tsunade: Te saldrás con la tuya cuando Orochimaru tenga nariz y a los puercos le salgan alas.

* * *

><p>La piedra fría en la que estaba sentado no le agradaba, era rasposa, enmollecida y dudaba que el olor que le llegaba a las fosas nasales fuese producto de la humedad, <em>...me vengare...me vengare...me vengare...<em> para la encarcelada ese era un manta que estaba dispuesta a que fuera, en ves de palabrería barata, un echo que sabía no estaba lejos de cumplirse, bueno, no era que hubiese pasado más de 15 años recostado en mullidos cojines rellenos de plumas sobre una esponjosa cama en un cuarto mas o menos decente, el punto no era que estuviese en la cárcel de Konoha de máxima seguridad vigilado las 24 horas del día por 4 ANBU durante 5 días desde que despertó en el cuerpo que le obsequio su _amigo_, no, su enojo, molestia, enfado o como se dijera se debía a una simple palabra de 7 despreciables letras:

Tsunade.

_-Me desquitare a zarpas contigo maldito Uzumaki...te matare... por tu culpa la amargada solterona de Godaime esta encantada de la vida por tenerme en sus garras de arpía..._

El mundo siempre tenia muchas cosas horribles y blasfemas, pero nada se comparaba con la miserable vida que le había tocado al zorro. Cuando había acorralado a Naruto en el callejón, poco antes de darle la paliza de su vida el rubio le jugó una buena, se le escurrió, trepando cual cucaracha por la pared de ladrillos, cuando se recupero de la buena jugada del rubio, aparece al que el y el chico detestaba tanto como aguantar las crudas de Tsunade, Sai, pero eso no fue lo peor, no, los papeles se invirtieron desastrosamente al punto que fue Kurama quien termino corriendo como bendita por toda la aldea rehuyendo de Naruto, Sai y los 14 escuadrones ANBU que fueron enviados por Tsunade al escuchar los gritos del Jinchuuriki y recibir el pajarito de papel que le mando Sai diciéndole; "_Hokage-sama, una loca admiradora de Uchiha Sasuke y presidenta del Club SasuNaru/NaruSasu de Konoha tiene del cuello al zorro en el callejón que da a su casa...P:D; Esta completamente desnuda. ;D"_ Si hubiese sabido que terminaría con manos y pies atados por grilletes de acero en la sucia celda en la que se encontraba, le abría partido el cuello a Naruto cuando intento razonar con el y arreglar el asunto civilizada mente.

Quizás era por estar en el cuerpo de una mujer, tal vez fuera la carrera sin nada en el estomago o el haber pasado de cuerpo a cuerpo en menos de 4 horas, sea cual sea la causa estaba furioso, mejor dicho, furiosa con todos y con todos, en especial con Tsunade, si, no estaba enojado con el Uzumaki por estar allí. su problema de hormonas femeninas era total y completamente la culpa de Naruto, pero no era culpa del chico que estuviese allí sentada con el trasero desnudo sobre lo que deseaba con fuerza fuera solamente tierra con agua. Tsunade, tras escuchar y gritar a causa de las escusas de Naruto llegó a concluir de que "la peli-naranja exhibicionista"

-Esa vieja no es más que una ingrata malagradecida, vencí a Sakuya junto al Mocoso, la Rosa y el Emo, entre él y yo ganamos la guerra ninja desaciendonos del Juubi con ayuda de la alianza de todos los pueblos ninja y de pasada tomamos preciada información sobre el paradero de Orochimaru, le dejo al chico desde hace mucho controlar mi preciado chakra, tras terminar en una dimensión alterna soy liberado voluntariamente por Naruto y derrotamos al pesado de Menma y su Kyuubi... Hice muchas cosas buenas...tal vez de forma egoísta ya que si el mocoso muere me lleva a mi entre las patas, pero al fin y al cabo fuero buenas acciones.

No era una mentira inventada, o una estúpida suposición, en realidad había permitido que su Jinchuuriki se tomara más libertades de las que habían logrado ganarse sus demás contenedores, que son pocos si queremos humillar a Naruto, de verdad que oportunidades como esas jamas desaprovecharía, burlarse del Uzumaki era casi un pasatiempo. Ahí fue donde se dio cuenta, ya no era como antes, ya no sentía esa rabia que siempre le consumía, tanto pelear en el interior de su contenedor le izo, no manso con el chico que en realidad quería medio matar a golpes, sino que ya no tenia tanto odio. Cuando Naruto intento controlarle quiso verdaderamente poder morirse, no sabían cuan miserable se sentía que alguien te controlase, eso era horrible, no tener control de tu propio cuerpo es tan desesperante, y aun mas el "despertar" y tener a mas de 20 ninjas dispuestos a matarte sin si quiera saber que en realidad tu no eras quien hacia eso. _"Es desastroso no poder hablar por tanto problema, si Minato y Kushina me hubieran escuchado esa noche nada de esto estaría pasando, ni a mi, ni a Naruto...sobre todo a Naruto..."_

Recordar su impotencia ante no poder ayudar al chico le izo dar un fuerte golpe en la pared rocosa y húmeda, _"Malditos aldeanos, despreciables críos, estúpidos humanos y sobre todo...¡¿QUE CLASE DE IMBÉCIL ERES, NARUTO?!" _tantos años observando en silencio, sin poder hacer nada ni mover un solo dedo para ayudar a su Jinchuuriki, se mordió el hombro evitando que un grito de frustración saliera de sus labios, pequeñas gotas salieron de la pequeña herida que causaron sus colmillos en la inmaculada piel, que fuera un demonio, un bijuo, no significaba que se regocijara con todo eso, es verdad que tuvo ganas innombrables de matar, si ahora si, a todo aldeano que habitaba Konoha, sabia que se ganaría el odio total y completo de todos, mas aun de lo que ya era odiado, la cuestión era; ¿aun después de ser marginado toda su niñees y parte de su adolescencia, porque Naruto no odiaba a nadie? Venga que lo mas legos que había llegado el Uzumaki en la palabra _venganza_ era el darle un puñetazo a Minato junto con un; _"¿Porque sellaste al Kyubi dentro del cuerpo de tu propio hijo?"_.

-Será atrevido el mocoso...mira que la primera vez que ve a su padre y recibirle a golpes... -La sonrisa de victoria se formo rápidamente, ¿como lo sabia? Tenia acceso total a la mente del chico, ese era un privilegio que todos los bijuo tenían, pero el que se le dio esa vez, realmente lo iba a apreciar para toda la vida, la cara de Minato era un poema y ni decir su propia cara.

Volviendo al tema principal...Ya no era un hijo de su **plit plot** como le escucho decir al chico perro una vez, ya no deberían de tratarlo así. Veamos, era un bijou 'bueno' y el mejor de todos, le debían respeto por mínimo, ayudo a los ninjqs, , no era alguien que elegía por amigo al primer idiota que tenia enfrente... ""

-Que sea quien yo soy... -el temblor de su cuerpo le aviso de una cosa particular y extraña, se estaba muriendo de frió, miro la celda oscura divisando la cama echa de paja con una manta pequeña, podría levantarse y dar dos que tres pasos alegando que estaba cansada...o podría demostrarle a Tsunade que no era una humana. suspiro cansada, miro su cuerpo tembloroso y se dirigió a la cama, era orgulloso pero no idiota- Puede que sea un demonio... -tomo la manta y la envolvió en su cuerpo, la rasposa tela le causo escalofríos- Pero tengo más que solo sentimientos de odio...

_"La verdad duele..."_ irónicamente pensó con los ojos en blanco. veamos, casi milenio diciendo y chingando que es un demonio que solamente tiene odio por todos y todo, pero llega el momento en que lo sellan en el chico y termina siendo su amigo, él, el demonio que representa el odio entabla amistad con un chico que no lo siente por nadie por más que estos lo hayan echo menos. ¡Pero eso no significaba que que...! un aura deprimente envolvió a Kurama, vale, le daba ahora la razón a Tsunade, tanto tiempo siendo El Kyuubi, Kurama, El Nueve colas, o como le hayan puesto ahora, hacia que cualquiera desconfiara de sobra.

- Maldita anciana... -¿porque le pasaba esto a el? las pisadas en las piedras gastadas de los pasillos resanaron en sus oídos... a, sí... ¡Por idiota!- te saliste con la tuya...

-¿Tu crees? -la mujer que se encontraba al otro lado de las rejas mugrientas sonrió satisfecha- El consejo esta discutiendo que hacer con respecto a esto, pero permanecerás en esta celda hasta que nos aseguremos que no atacaras a Konoha. -la mirada retadora de Tsunade brillo en la nula luz del lugar- No pienso arriesgarme a que te dañes a alguna de las personas.

-No atacare tu preciada aldea. -mordaz, esa fue la clasificación que la rubia le dio al tono de voz tan afilado que uso la chica.

-Sabes perfectamente que no creo en ninguna de las palabras que salgan de tu boca.

-Entonces nos entendemos, Senju Tsunade.

Tsunade , quien en sus dedos giraban las llaves de la celda saco una sonrisa de medio lado, no confiaba en la chica, a decir verdad, no confiaba si quiera en lo que le grito Naruto en la torre Hokage. Pero es que era tan convincente el discurso prácticamente ensayado que le dio el Uzumaki que no pudo negarse. Como Godaime Hokage tenia que tomar decisiones día tras día, con la Cuarta Guerra Ninja las decisiones fueron cansadas y en casos aterradoras, pero ninguna se comparaba con la que tomo el día anterior tras su junta con Naruto y el consejo, se estaba jugando el puesto y el cuello, si su abuelo la viera ahora le daría la gran paliza de su vida, ni la batalla con Madara la dejaría tan malherida como la dejaría el santo regaño que le daría Hashirama. _"Pero Naruto me dio su palabra...y yo le di la mía"_ La cara afligida de Tsunade llamo la atención del demonio. _"Kami-sama ayúdame... que no me equivoque con Kurama"_

Maldita fuese la hora en el que le llego el mensaje de Sai. Miro suspicazmente a Kurama que le regresaba una mirada tan retadora que un ni Uchiha Sasuke tenia.

-Si quieres vivir y tener el respeto del pueblo deberás ganarte el mio primero. -metió la llave en la cerradura de las rejas, el chirriante metal le causo un leve dolor a Kurama, tan agudo que solo podía compararlo con el grito de una rata a la cual le están arrancando una de las patas- Estaras a prueba durante 3 semanas con un escuadrón ANBU, puedes elegir donde vivir, en un departamento, la mansión de uno de nuestros clanes, el bosque a 10 metros de la aldea, no me importa, pero tendrás que hacer tareas si haces algún alboroto significativo, si quieres.

-Me importa o poco nada... -la mirada roja choco con la café, quien cediera primero le daba la victoria al otro- No me interesa tu aceptación, ni la de tu gente...

Como si fuese a leerle el rostro miro fijamente a la mujer, no cedería, ya mucho soporto ahora como para echarse para atrás.

-¿Entonces porque tan pedante decisión? -si la mirada de Tsunade hubiera viajado a las manos del zorro abría sido testigo de como los grilletes en las manos de Kurama se derretían- Cuidado con sacar tanto chakra... -La mirada de advertencia le izo contar hasta tres, mejor no buscarse problemas, bueno, mas de los que ya tenia.

Las rejas se abrieron de par en par, avanzo precavida hacia la chica, de entre la capa Hokage saco unas esposas, el brilloso metal llamo la atención de Kurama, esto no le daba buena espina, ese color, el brillo, vamos la celda estaba en penumbras.

-Temo que solo así dejare que andes por tu cuenta dentro de los muros de la aldea...Ahora, quieta. -Exclamo enfrente de la chica, esta a su ves le dio la mirada mas fiera de la que fue capaz debido a su sorpresa.

-¿Como...? -los grilletes de dorado material tenían grabada con caligrafía perfecta una frase que en vez de leerla en la mente, lo que izo fue gritarla dando un repentino salto sorprendiendo a Tsunade- ¡**Keimusho no kin**! -corrió la parte mas oscura de la celda donde soltó un gruñido de advertencia, no era ningún idiota, Tsunade lo sabia de sobra, y como el idiota que no era no dejaría que le pusieran semejantes ataduras al cuerpo, una cosa era andar dentro de un cuerpo humano y otra muy distinta ser uno.

sabía que eran y para que servían. Los grilletes eran invento del mismo Hashirama y, para colmo, de Minato. Pero nadie sabia que esas joyas en forma de jaula eran la mas pura y perfecta muestra de afecto que alguien podía tenerle a un bijou, claro que los otros ocho no tenían por que saber que eran exclusivamente de el. Bien, parecían malas pero eran buenas, mas Kurama no estaba con el pensamiento fresco, en realidad se le había gastado bastante el cerebro en busca de respuestas a la broma de Naruto las formas de vengarse de Tsunade y de como desasear el condenado Jutsu que le dio el Uzumaki para el clon.

-Creí que era una broma bastante pesada de mi abuelo, pero como vez... -Alegre, la condenada mujer estaba alegre- Resulta que estas esposas, las cuales fabricamos ayer, son de oro puro, el oro es regalo del Kazekage, como debes de saber, tu eres prácticamente el elemento fuego asi estas esposas suprimirán tanto el calor antinatural que emanas como tu chak... -el nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar cuando sintió como la frete se le perlaba de sudor, la fría celda tenia una temperatura cálida que subía por minutos a grados, miro detenidamente a la figura en el fondo.

-Créeme cundo te digo, vieja longeva de casi 150 años, -el dedo acusador apunto a la mujer cuya cara era un poema- ¡Si crees que me dejare poner esas Cárcel de Oro, esas pero bien equivocada!

-Te las pondrás, querida... -sonrió con tanta ternura que le provoco un escalofrió al zorro.

-NO. -era la ultima vez que lo diría, no había necesidad de repetirlo.

-Sera por las buenas... -dio un paso activando su jutsu medico, a plena vista le avisaba a Kurama que no estaba dispuesta a juegos y que si tenia que pelear para ponerle los condenados grilletes, pelearía- Pero si te pones difícil... ¡Lo aremos a mi manera, Kurama!

-¡Atrévete **Baaba**!

Como si fuese en cámara lenta vio su vida pasar por sus ojos, literalmente, la Godaime le tomo con la guardia baja, ay... pero que maldita era la vida con el.

-¡Maldita soltero-na! -riño tirando de sus muñecas.

-Entre mas tires de ellas más chakra sellaran, -sacudió sus manos quitando el inexistente polvo que se le pegaron, otra batalla, otra victoria- Si dejas de retorcerte como gusano de tierra te entregare la ropa.

-¡Quitármelas es lo que deberías hacer, Tsunade! -si bien ocupaba ropa y su piel se estaba dañando con tantos revoltones nada era comparado con la humillacion que pasaría.

-¡Ni de chiste! No me fió de ti ni de tu palabra, penas me convenció Naruto. -se encogió de hombros quitando le importancia al asunto- ¡No eh sabido que hagas algo bueno por mero gusto!

-¡Pero si yo ayude a Naruto en las batallas!

-Eso era cuando estaba en peligro de morir, no soy una idiota.

-¿Quien crees que le dio a Naruto y todas las malditas aldeas chakra?

-¡Kurama, eres un demonio no un santo que anda asiendo bondades y entregando coronas de flores!

-¡Hasta permití que el fastidioso chakra de Yondaime y su empedernida mujer permaneciera en el sello cuando pude haberlo eliminado, les di el gusto de conocer a su hijo a ese par de idiotas que se dejaron morir!

Apretó los puños liberando parte de su chakra, Tsunade supo algo que no le dijeron en ese momento, Kurama estaba reclamándole lo de su pronta forma humana, pero el tema se desvió a uno diferente.

-¡Pero no! ¡Aquí el malo soy yo! -gruño con los ojos flamantes ¿Es que nadie le escucharía nunca?, los grilletes de frió metal comenzaron a entibiarse lentamente- ¿Que no pueden entender que yo no ataque Konoha por voluntad propia? ¡Naruto se los dejo claro cuando regresamos casi muertos de la batalla! -chilló poniéndose de rodillas, movió un poco su muñeca intentando controlar su ira, esta se deslizo un poco mientras en la celda el calor subía rápido de un modo casi anormal- ¡Kyuubi Es Esto, El Nueve Colas Lo Otro, El Zorro Endemoniado Izo Aquello! -A cada frase levantaba, cada ves más enojada y cabreada, un dedo cuya uña se hacia cada ves mas grande en tamaño a segundos.

Tsunade resoplo fastidiada, ¿quien diría que las mañas de Naruto se pegaban?

-Kurama... -le llamo con toda calma.

-¡Primero, me sellan en una mujer tan temperamental que hasta me daba miedo amenazarla! -alzo un dedo.

-Kurama... -se sobo la cienes, sabía que terminaría con papeleo para no dormir, pero nadie le dijo que tendría dolor de cabeza.

-Segundo, el imbécil de Obito me controla causando que ataque la estúpida aldea que solamente sabe culpar al primer idiota que ve! -levanto el segundo.

-Kurama deja de comportarte como lo haría Naruto... -esto se estaba poniendo interesadamente fastidioso a la vista de Tsunade.

-¡Tercero! -el tercer maléfico dedo fue levantado liberando la furia de Tsunade- Kushina pudo dejar que Minato me sellara en el bebe, ¿Pero porque debía morir solo el güero afeminado de Yondaime? ¡Ahí esta la el retrato físico de un tomate dando su vida para sellarme cuando pudo vivir para criar al liliputiense de Naruto!

-Escúchame... -tenia paciencia pero no tanta, si Kurama seguía con sus reclamaciones estúpidas...

-Cuarto, la cereza del pastel de todo el maldito asunto fue el ser sellado dentro de la persona mas idiota, ¿porque no me toco alguien como el líder del clan Uzumaki? Sabio no idiota, poderoso no flojo, canijo no cabrón ¡¿Pero como puedo ser tan animal?! ¡Si el clan y aldea más poderosa fue asesinada por...! -apretó sus puños, mejor se guardaba eso, pero para cuando muriera- ¡Por ser tan estúpidos y aceptar un destino que pudo ser cambiado! ¡¿Porque Naruto, porque la única persona en el mundo que no odia?! ¡¿PORQUE MEJOR UNA ARDILLA SI SON MAS VIOLENTAS QUE HARUNO?!

-¡Kurama! ¿Me estas escuchando? ¡Pon me Atención! -Tan fuerte puñetazo recibió que juró que su cuello trono, Tsunade tenia la mano por demás pesada.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -grito llevando sus manos a la lesión.

-TE PONDRÁS EL MALDITO TRAJE DE UNA KONOUCHI Y TE METERÁS EN EL ESCUADRÓN ANBU DE HINATA HACIÉNDOTE PASAR POR UNA INTEGRANTE DEL CLAN UZUMAKI, POBRE DE TI QUE ME ENTERE QUE ESTAS METIENDO LA PATA, PORQUE SI LLEGAS A DECIRLE A ALGUNA PERSONA QUE ERES EL KYUUBI ANTES DE QUE NOSOTROS LO DIGAMOS EN LA MENCIÓN DEL SEXTO HOKAGE, -el puño de Tsunade envistió con tal fuerza la pared de la celda que esta cedió ante el impacto- ¡POR LA MEMORIA DE MI ABUELO SENJU HASHIRAMA QUE TE REGRESAS A AL SELLO DENTRO DE NARUTO SIN UNA SOLA COLA EN TU PELUDO TRASERO DE **KITSUNE**! ¡¿ENTENDIDO MALDITO ZORRO DE PACOTILLA?!

-Hi. -respondió de mala gana.

-¡PUES PONTE LA MALDITA ROPA YA! -grito aventándole los ropajes y unas que otras armas a la cara- Te esperare a la salida de la prision, aguas si intentas algo Kurama... Yo no amenazo.

Cuando Tsunade estuvo fuera del rango de visión de la chica, esta lanzo un profundo gruñido mientras veía como colocarse las ropas.

-Lo que me faltaba... -esta ves tendría que tragarse su orgullo, quisiera o no, necesitaba de Tsunade- ¡OYE VIEJA!

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS VIEJA! -fue la respuesta desde uno de los pasillos.

-¡¿COMO ME PONGO ESTO?! ¡RECUERDA QUE YO SOY UN ANIMAL Y NUNCA E TENIDO NECESIDAD DE HARAPOS!

-¡NO SON HARAPOS!

Kurama no pudo evitar caerse de espaldas al tener de repente la cara de la mujer a centímetros de la suya.

-Eran mis ropas de ANBU. -le arrebata lo que es la parte interior del traje- Lamento decir que tendrás que vendarte el pecho hasta que te consigamos ropa interior...ahora, ponte esto. -ordeno extendiéndole unas bragas.

-¿Perdón? ¡Eso yo no me lo encasqueto!

-Oh ya veo. -se acerco a al zorro que no pudo más que retroceder un poco asustado- No te preocupes, Kurama. -Le tomo un pie tirándola al suelo- Soy medico, soy mujer, tenemos lo mismo por ahora así que yo te las pondré. ¡ABRE LAS PIERNAS O TE LAS ABRO YO!

-¡No! ¡Espera! -rogó aruñando el suelo- ¡Me las pondré yo, me las pondré yo!

* * *

><p>Continuara...la tortura... ¡¿Saben que no tenia clases pero aun así me dejan tarea-basura como para mes y medio?!<p>

**plit plot**: Hijo de su respectiva madre (Hijo de su puta madre)  
><strong>Baaba<strong>: Anciana, vieja (referirse de forma mal educada a una persona mayor)

Bien, me retrase semanas pero en compensación este capitulo es LARGO.

Gracias a las siguientes personas por sus Reviews: **Ligh hodel: **_¡Que bueno que te aya gustado, si, Naruto sera rescatado por ahora de las garras de Kurama, todo sabemos que este Uzumaki tiene mas suerte que dinero!_** lavida134: **_Claro que Kurama se las pasara de buenas en la aldea. Se las pasara tan negras que Naruto le tendrá envidia!_** Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: **_Soy una buena persona, bueno no tanto, aquí se trata de hacerles pasar ratos extraños a os personajes C: ¡Y serán muchos! ¡Espero te gusten los próximos capítulos!_** Alba Salvatore:** Sip, dejarlo sin herencia era la idea principal, pero como le podre mas maldades a Naruto, ¿como puedo dejarlo traumatizado tan pronto?

¡Espero sea de su gusto este capitulo!

Sayonara! Bye! Bye!


	4. Capitulo 4: Sorpresa

¡Holawas a todos!  
>Me eh dado cuenta que me hacen preguntas que, pese a que <span>quiero contestarlas<span> al chile y sin bacilar, no puedo responderlas. ¡Vamos! ¡Sabemos que no podemos preguntar sobre el siguiente capitulo porque la magia se pier...¡Bha! ¡Les responderé todo al final del capitulo!

Un poco mas pronto que tarde.  
>De antemano anuncio que me encanta mezclar cosas, y si eso significa hacerle numerosas bromas a los personajes mas queridos, ¡que así sea!<p>

ADVERTENCIAS: Naruto-Naruto Shippuden NO ME PERTENECE, nomas le hago maldades a los personajes sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>-o-<strong>

**-o-**

**-o****-**

**-o-**

**Capitulo 4:** Kurama: Muérete de envidia, yo la tengo y tu no. ¿Que mas se puede desear? A, si. Ser Hombre, pero para eso tan solo en tres días.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: Kurama: Muérete de envidia, yo la tengo y tu no. ¿Qué más se puede desear? A, sí. Ser Hombre, pero para eso tan solo en tres días.<p>

Tras vestirse con un conjunto que, a la vista de Kurama, era de una vil sin pechos puesto le quedaba demasiado ajustado, siguió a Tsunade por los extensos corredores y pasillos por los que estaba formada la prisión de Konoha. Goteras, barro, montículos pequeños de dudosa procedencia causaban algo parecido a la lastima en el demonio, los presos debían de estar de verdad mal acomodados, mal alimentados y mal, pero muy mal, tratados.

Comprobar que nadie, a excepción de Sai, el consejo y la Godaime, sabían quién era, más lejos que aliviarlo esto le provocaba gran pesar, sintió que se le posaba una carga en los hombros. Ser más poderoso que ninguno, tener rasgos zorrunos y para colmo ser casi humano no le ayudaba a contener las ansias de restregarles a los aldeanos que ya que estaba a su altura, podía plantarles cara por atacarlo hace 17 años y maltratar a su jinchuriki desde bebe. "O podría irme directo con Naruto y dejarle como cristo en la cruz"* Tan torcida sonrisa fue la que apareció en sus labios que alguno que otro preso pensó que la cara se le partiría horizontalmente por la mitad. De lo mejor que le había pasado tras su pequeño altercado con su nueva apariencia, era que nadie sabía que el Kyuubi era ella. Ya podía saborear las múltiples bromas a la humanidad y desastres que causaría a la aldea, claro, sin que ningún alma sospechara de ella, una inocente chica huérfana tras la guerra.

-Espera aquí. -le ordeno la Godaime, tras asentir sumiso esta se dirigió a unos hombres en, lo que parecía, la entrada de la prisión.

-¡Oye tú! -a su derecha un de los presos estiraba el brazo intentando tocarle.

Ignorar a los presos tras entrar era casi un fino arte el cual trataba de controlar a tal grado tu paciencia que casi podías sentir los latidos de tu corazón al calmarse lentamente, ese era un arte increíble, pero un arte que Kurama no sabía ni de asomo.

-¿Qué quieres? -miro desconfiada al hombre que, tras verle la cara de pocos amigos que tenía, sonrió con cierta alegría y tristeza, reacción que levanto una ceja interrogante de Kurama.

Tenía el cabello lleno de canas casi transparentes y, pese a que se le veían unos que otros mechones negros, las manchas de la vejes se apoderaban tanto del cráneo como del rostro del hombre. Las ropas gastadas y rotas le decían lo mucho que estaba en prisión.

-De verdad que te pareces a ella. -dijo sentando sin quitarle la mirada, los dientes amarillentos y algunos podridos sonrieron- Sukiyomori era realmente hermosa y con carácter temible. Me sorprende que haiga descendencia de ella, los Uzumaki, además de Naruto, están extintos del mapa.

Las pupilas afiladas llamaron la atención de Kurama más de la que debería, algo le chiflaba que ese hombre ya lo había visto antes. Lo miro de arriba abajo, levanto una ceja al verle la clavícula entre los pedazos de ropa.

-No conozco a ninguna Sukiyomori, no me parezco a ella y no soy una Uzumaki. -digo sin rodeos y cortante, aunque Tsunade le dijo, ordenó, que debía pasarse por una Uzumaki no lo aria, no le repugnaba o le enojaba la idea, simplemente le incomodaba. "Valla estupidez acabas de pensar Kurama" se reprendió mentalmente el zorro. Estaba comportándose como un idiota. No, estaba peor que eso.

-Dije; Me sorprende que haiga descendencia de ella. Nunca asegure que lo fuese Kyuubi-_kun_.

El estridente sonido del metal siendo golpeados con algunas tasas de fierro, de los demás hombres en el lugar, ahogo heroicamente el grito-maldición-pregunta que le lanzo Kurama al hombre. Varios improperios y algunos vitoreos llenaron en segundos el lugar, los guardias corrieron apurados, tal vez alguno de los presos comenzó una pelea con su compañero de cela y esto termino en una guerra de apuestas entre los demás por ver quien moría primero. Bastante grande fue su sorpresa que tiraron todas las armas, unos se desmallaron, otros rieron en el suelo y uno que otro estaba en shock, una chica de complexión delicada con larguísimo cabello anaranjado tenia del cuello de la vieja _yukata_ a uno de sus presos más conocidos y ancianos, cualquier cosa que el admirado hombre le dijo a la chica debió causar que se enfadara lo suficiente como para levantar lo del suelo con un brazo mientras que con el otro le apuntaba con un_ kunai_.

-¡Responde vejete! ¡¿Hay otros Uzumaki?! -exclamo enojada, mientras más se tardara ese charlatán en contestarle más se tardaría ella en poder correr por media región en busca de familia para el rubio, "¡¿Que chingad...?! ¡NO KURAMA! ¿Acaso piensas ayudar al, idiota, que te puso de mujer, a encontrar familia?" No necesitaba respuesta, si había alguna persona con el apellido Uzumaki, la encontraría a como diera lugar.

Las palabras de Minato echándose la culpa nunca dejaron su mente y por mucho que le dejo claro que no debía arrepentirse porque, de lo contrario, le partiría el trasero en vertical jamás le hizo caso. "Y luego preguntan de dónde saco Naruto lo terco" Per ningunas palabras le darían más en su orgullo como las que le declaro la mujer de Hokage, palabras de Kushina, más que enfadarlo, le dieron donde mero no se debía. Bien estaba aquella frase que escucho cuando era menos viejo, Las mujeres son menos groseras que los hombres, mas tiernas y sociables, pero, no importa cuán lindo sea el rostro o el carácter, una mujer puede ser 100 veces más hiriente que un hombre usando solo palabras disfrazadas de regaños. "Ojala me oigas Kushina, are que te tragues tus regaños"

-De que los hay, los hay señorita -río ronco bajo la flamante mirada de la chica- Pero todos tenemos secretos que llevar a la tumba, ¿no es así, Tsunade-chan?

-¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?! -grito colérica tirando fuertemente de la chica y estampando la contra una de las rejas- Diez y siete segundos, solo unos míseros diez y siete segundos... ¡Y tú ya estas a punto de matar!

-No fue mi culpa, el anciano metió la pata. -un leve tono rojizo le pinto la piel- ¿Y qué más da? ¿A caso no puedo matar a un preso condenado a muerte? ¡Le aria un favor! ¡El interior de Naruto tiene más vida que esto, y eso que esta de la patada ahí adentro!

-¡Ese no es el punto Kurama! -soltó a la chica y la señalo- ¡Te vas a comportar, no vas a pelear a menos que sea debido, no vas a matar a NADIE y DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN NARUTO FEMENINO!

-¡Que Yo No Me Comporto Como Naruto! -indignado por el insulto inflo de manera graciosa los caches, mala táctica.

-¡Vez! ¡A eso me refiero! -con las palmas de las manos aplasto las mejillas provocando un sonido gracioso- ¡Solo te falta el "_Dattebayo_" que hace cuando se le sale algo de las manos!

-¡Qué No! -con el dorso de la mano se limpió el hilo de saliva que se le escurría por la comisura- ¡Soy El Bijou de las Nueve Colas! -Tsunade se llevó una mano a la frente negando- ¡No un tonto chico de diez y ocho años que se la pasa engullendo como víbora Ramen...encima de tomate!

Entre la discusión que no tenía ganador algunos presos se lanzaban comida, sabanas, algunas monedas y una que otra cosa personal, valla que cuando la Godaime traía a algún prisionero especial las apuestas volaban, literalmente, por toda la prisión.

-Oi, Orochimaru, -uno de los guardias se acercó riendo a la celda- Ten, me ganaste.

Si, como lo había dicho aquel hombre, el anciano que inicio la palea era nada más y nada menos que Orochimaru, El _Sennin_ Legendario de las Serpientes.

-Un placer hacer negocios con usted, Taro-san. -el aludido sonrió feliz tomando satisfecho el almuerzo, y el de los siguiente 3 meses, del guardia.

- ¡Repite eso en mi cara! -las miradas divertidas del _Sennin_ no se podían desviar del cuadro, ver al Kyuubi y a la _Sennin_ Legendaria Medica era un espectáculo digno de un rey.

-¡Solterona de quinta! -las carcajadas llenaron e lugar, la peli-naranja se lució con aquel grito.

-¡Zorra de cuarta! -grito Tsunade ganándose aplausos.

-¿Cuánto quieren perder? -declaro el Sennin mirando significativamente a uno de los guardias, mientras mordía un hogaza de pan.

-¡Güera teñida! -mostró con elegancia las garras que portaba.

-¡Zanahoria parlante! -la Godaime no se quedó atrás, preparo una fina daga que saco de entre sus protuberantes pechos.

Ambas ignoraban completamente como las apuestas viajaban a velocidad récord por todo el lugar, los presos emocionados subían las apuestas desde ser sirviente de uno, hasta dejarse manosear por otro.

-Maldición. Estoy corto amigo, que te parece, ¿Confinamiento solitario con una prostituta? -sonrió pícaro a la víbora.

-Que tal, ¿Confinamiento solitario con Taro-san? -respondió grande a la sonrisa.

-¡Hecho! -y sello el trato con un apretón de manos.

-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! -los golpes de tazas como música de batalla resonaba.

-Le voy a que esta pelea termina en desastre. -dijo tranquilamente Orochimaru.

-¡Le voy a Tsunade!

-Si guerra quieres, vieja histérica...

-¡Venga Kurama!

Sin más que decir y con las venas hinchadas de furia en sus frentes se lanzaron a matarse, bueno, de no ser por un inconveniente.

- ¡Kurama! ¡Tsunade-Oba-chan!

-¡Quítate de en medio idiota! -gritaron las dos al unísono antes de estrellarse contra el recién llegado.

Naruto había tenido a brillante idea de visitar al zorro y, si era posible, sacarlo antes de ahí, así que evadiendo e ignorando olímpicamente los golpes y gritos de Sakura se dirigió corriendo a la única prisión que Konoha tenía, una que estaba casi metida por completo en el bosque. Las discusiones que tuvo para entrar fueron las más largas, desesperantes y extrañas que jamás pensó tener, ¿quién demonios te preguntaba si tenías alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual?¡No era un condenado Gigolo! Apenas había besado, vale, le habían besado, ¿y estos le preguntaban semejante cosa? Estaba claro que tenía que hablar con Tsunade después de sacar a Kurama y librarse de su jurada paliza. Tanto insistir y amenazar con un _Ransen Shuriken_ -cosa que aprendió muy bien de Sakura- los guardias y el hombre que cuidaba la entrada dieron su brazo a torcer. Se preguntó si había sido difícil traspasar las puertas del exterior, respuesta que fue respondida tras encontrarse en mera ropa interior en uno de los cuartos, ¿qué le pasaba a la gente?

Sin preguntarle le habían cogido desprevenido con un _genjutsu_ y desvestido. Son medidas de seguridad; dijo la mujer que, en impecable uniforme crema, repasaba al rubio de arriba a abajo descaradamente. Mas tardo en preguntar la mujer si era soltero, que Naruto en salir corriendo colocándose su ropa con la cara contraída de miedo.

¿En qué líos se metió por una broma corriente?

Tras trastabillar metros por los pasillo huyendo de los gritos de la mujer, ¿con que se encuentra, a que no adivinan? ¡Tenía que toparse con uno de los amoríos de Sai! Claro que por más que intento explicarle, gritarle e incluso hacerle entender a golpes que no era nada de Sai más que un amigo, el chico no le escucho, cinco minutos y otra vez corría por los pasillos esquivando kunai, piedras y una que otra cosa que no reconocía. "_Kami-sama_, si me sacas de esta juro, por la memoria de mis padres, que no como Ramen hasta que regrese Sasuke"

Si bien escapo del joven con aparente rabia, no lo hizo del golpe que recibió al intentar interponerse en la pelea que vio, apenas metros atrás, que estaban a punto de tener el demonio y la Hokage.

-Que mal... -musito Taro mirando con miedo a la sonrisa desquiciada que le lanzaba el viejo.

-¡Jiji! ¡Gane! -grito Orochimaru.

-Cuánta razón tiene el petulante de Sasuke al llamarte Dobe... -gimió al moverse.

-Por esta vez te apoyo... -asintió conforme la Godaime.

Ninguna había querido dañar al chico y este fue el resultado. Estaban enredados cual nido de víboras.

-¿Qué demonios intentaban hacer ustedes dos? -no pudo evitar el tono de regaño que le salió en las palabras sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres- Lo último que me esperaba encontrar era a ti -apunto al zorro-, y a ti -apunto a Tsunade- intentando atravesar con lo que tuvieran a mano. ¡El idiota e impulsivo soy yo, no ustedes par de locas!

-Tú lo dijiste... -sentencio Kurama- El idiota e impulsivo eres tú, así que, ¿De quién es la culpa que estemos así? ¡Del Único Imbécil Que Tiene Por Nombre Uzumaki Naruto!

-De no ser por ti no estaríamos como enredaderas, Naruto, te has ganado un año por completo sin Ramen... -gruño la mujer- ¡Comenzando este día!

-¡Fue su culpa, -chillo harto de tanto lío el chico- si no fuesen las dos tan malditamente testarudas y de tan pésimo carácter no tendríamos que estar así! ¡yo que pensé que la razonable era Tsunade y tu Kurama el más sabio! ¿Pero sabe una cosa? ¡Son un par de ancianas sin marido que solamente se la pasan jodiendo a todo el mundo!

-¿Conque jodiendo al mundo, eh? -con una mano liberada tomo la camiseta del rubio- ¿Quieres saber cuánto puedo joder?

-Kurama...

-No me vengas con amenazas, zorra. -reto el Uzumaki- Claro que jodes al mundo.

-Naruto...

-Además, -menciono con sonrisa bien puesta-, yo no soy quien tiene dos bolas blandas debajo del cuello.

-Al menos soy heterosexual.

-Al menos soy hombre.

-Al menos...

La sonrisa maléfica le aviso al Uzumaki, que nada de lo que fuera a salir de aquellos labios sería bueno, y no se equivocó.

-Kurama para ya, te lo ord...

-Yo no sueño que mi mejor amigo me llega por detrás durante un día de entrenamiento.

-Me doy...

Así pasaron dos horas, entre peleas, insultos y puestas de macho y hembra por partes de los dos jóvenes que no paraban de revolcarse en el suelo. Tsunade se sintió incapaz de seguir el paso a la parejita, ¿qué mal hizo en su otra vida que le condenaban a aguantar a un adolescente y a su demonio hembra?

-¿QUÉ, TÚ QUÉ?

Rata, el chillido que soltó Naruto era solo comparado con el de una rata a la cual le arrancan una pata.

-Y además no puedes evitarlo, niño. -a paso lento se fue por el pasillo a la salida- Tsunade lo ordeno.

Esto se ponía feo, el centro de la mira ahora era ella.

-Tsunade, ¿cómo que Kurama estará en el escuadrón ANBU de Hinata? -ya no estaba tranquilo, si el demonio sabia mover las fichas, estaba más que muerto, lo último que quería era que Hinata supiera algo que en definitiva era muy malo, más para el que para ella.

-Hyuuga Hinata es una ANBU de elite especial, nunca me ha fallado. –levanto el mentón con suficiencia, si, estaba orgullosa de Hinata, era una Konoichi ejemplar, quizás en sus primeros años como ninja fue un fracaso, pero ahora siendo mayor tenía una decisión aplastante, tras la guerra no solo dejo atrás esa timidez innata que a caracterizaba, sino que era raro verla alegre, y la máscara que debía traer como ANBU no serbia de mucho, la marca que dejo la guerra en ella era evidente, las decisiones tomadas por la joven impactaron a la aldea, hasta el mismo Naruto afirmo cuando la nombraron ANBU que nunca conoció a una mujer con tanta determinación, bueno hasta ahora, si, se dijo Tsunade, ahora conocía a alguien que le hacía competencia a Hinata, alguien que trágicamente estaba por poner todo de cabeza. Tsunade se preguntaba ahora, en este momento, mientras tenía delante a Naruto ¿porque tanto jaleo porque el Kyuubi prácticamente humano estuviera cerca de ella?

-¡No Puedes Hacerlo! ¡Ponla En El Equipo De Sai!

-Estoy vieja pero no loca.

-Poco te falta... -bufo, ¿esto no podría irle peor?

-Naruto, -amenazo con un puño- ¡Sera mejor que te largues antes de que yo misma te encierre en una celda con 20 negros!

-No entiendo...

-¡SOLO VETE! -rugió logrando su cometido.

-¡Pero te advierto algo vieja! ¡Tú y Kurama se van a enterar de lo que soy capas si algo llega a hacerme Hinata!

Esto no podía ser peor, ahora veía el gran error que acababa de cometer:

Hinata+Kurama+Naruto= Papeleo por destrozos, perdida de propiedades y de respeto a su persona de por vida.

Estaba segura que en estos momentos Hashirama y Minato se estaban retorciendo en su tumba.

* * *

><p>Continuara... ¿Que les pareció? ¿Buena, mala, de la patada o gancho al hígado?<p>

Agradezco los Reviews a:

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata;** Gracias por seguir leyendo este dolor de cabeza.

**Ligh hodel;** pero por supuesto que sera convertido en hombre (tal ves) Sino ¿como planeas que le saque canas multicolores a Naruto del coraje?

**Violetamonster; ** El temperamento de por si ya lo tiene de la patada, ahora combinándosele las personalidades del güero creo que Hinata tendrá muy bien plantada la semilla de la guerra bajo sus pies.

**lavida134**; ¿Aun me lees las palabras :'3? A este punto creí que estaba haciéndose aburrido el fic, quien sabe, quizás este capitulo les cause nauseas, en fin que bueno que te aya gustado, disfruta este también.

Espero dejen comentario!

Nos Leemos Luego!  
>Sayonara! Bye! Bye!<p> 


End file.
